un regalo especial
by Tara Anderson Cullen
Summary: si ya se que es la misma historia que la de un feliz aniversario solo que con ella me equivoque en varios detalles de la publicacion...


Un hermoso aniversario

Edward y bella cumplen su 25 aniversario y Edward quiere regalarle algo especial a bella…muy cursi es mi primer fanfic denme una oportunidad. Basado en la canción al fin te encontré de rio roma.

Povedward

Hoy era un gran dia, claro desde que bella llego a mi vida todos eran grandes días en especial desde que reneesme había nacido, pero hoy era un dia muy especial, por que hoy era el 25 aniversario de bella y yo, y como era de esperarce alice organizo una gran fiesta, en la cual invito a varios compañeros de la universidad donde estábamos estudiando, otra vez. Alice estaba estudiando diseño de interiores, jasper y bella literatura, reneesme y yo historia de las artes, como nustra hija ya se veía como de nuestra edad debido a su rápido crecimiento ella estaba estudiando con nosotros, Jacob quería entrar a estudiar artes con nosotros,

Pero se dio cuenta de que no era lo suyo a si que se metio a mecánica junto con rosalie, que aun no habían mejorado su relación, por lo tanto en cuanto Jacob nos hizo saber su decisión se creo una gran discusión con rosalie, que nos dio mucha risa por que parecían 2 niños chiquitos peliando por que los dos eligieron la misma cosa, que en este cao era igual, y emett eligio ingeniería, se le ocurrio una forma muy buena para decidirse, hacerlo al azar.

Claro que ahora convivíamos mas con la gente de la universidad por lo tanto teníamos varios amigos y conocidos , nos encontrábamos en canada, y vivíamos en una casa muy parecida a la de fords , al cual ivamos de vez en cuando para visitar al padre de bella, el cual se había casado 5 años atrás, con sue, la boda fue muy romántica claro por que alice los logro convencer de que la organizaba ella; el caso es que hoy era un dia muy especial y aunque tenia el regalo de bella una colección de libros de jane austen, no le quería regalar solo eso, pero no sabia que mas regalarle. Por estar perdido en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta de que reneesme entro en la sala donde me encontraba ._**hola papa **_me sobresalte al escuchar su voz de soprano _**hola nessie lo siento me asustaste **_ me disculpe _**que sucede papa te noto distraído **_ pregunto reneesme _**lo que sucede es que como ya sabes hoy es el aniversario de tu madre y yo, y no se que regalarle a tu madre **_le explique a reneesme _**como? Aun no tienes el regalo de mama alice te va a matar no puedo creer que aun no lo tengas quieres que te….**_ La interrumpi _**no hija, si tengo el regalo de tu madre, solo que quiero regalarle algo mas especial **_reneesme entendio al instante lo que le decía _**o, entiendo y por que no le regalas una canción ? **_La idea no sonaba tan mal solo que bella ya tenia una canción _**solo que tu madre ya tiene una canción ….**_nessie me interrumpio _** que es una canción de piano no una con letra **_me recordó _**no es mala idea componer una canción**_ pensé en voz alta _**crees poderla componer para la fiesta **_me pregunto _**si solo tendre que trabajar un poco duro pero lo hare **_estaba seguro que podría hacerlo _**quieres que te ayude? **_Me pregunto. la verdad es que no vendría mal pero necesitaba Hacerlo solo para que fuera realmente especial _**gracias nessie pero debo hacerlo solo para que en verdad sea especial **_le conte _** bueno en ese caso te deseo suerte **_

Dicho esto salio de la sala.

Lo que mas me gustaba de esta casa era que teníamos un cuarto de música el cual contaba con una gran variedad de instrumentos, para mi uso y el resto de la familia, me dirigi hacia ella.

Lo primero era escribir la canción; solo con pensar en la historia que tenia con mi bella me daba inspiración; de como llego a cambiar mi viada, de todo el tiempo que espere por ella, la felicidad, el amor que le jure, y luego por intentar protegerla la deje, de como quería ser su presente y futuro….y asi fue surgiendo la letra….

…

Después de 4 horas de trabajo para conseguir la letra y la música tenia lista la canción para mi bella pero eso solo me dejaba con 10 minutos para arreglarme así que me dirigí al baño para bañarme, estaba solo en la casa por que Carlisle, emett, japer, y Jacob estaban ayudando en cargar cosas y todo eso en es el salón nessie fue por sue, Charlie y renee, y el resto de las chicas se fueron desde muy temprano con mi ángel de compras e insistieron en que no nos viéramos hasta la fiesta , Salí del baño y me vestí con el traje que Alice me había dirigi hacia mi preciado volvo y me dirigí hacia el salón donde seria la fiesta; al llegar deje mi coche en el estacionamiento y entre al gran salón , había mucha gente a mucha la conocía y a otra no la recordaba,

Entre tanta gente no podía divisar a mi esposa, hasta que la vi, traía un vestido morado, pegado al cuerpo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y con el pelo lacio, que se veía como una diosa no seria suficiente para describirla, era un ángel caído del cielo , camine hacia ella que estaba de espaldas a mi, me acerqué sabia que me sintió llegar pero no volteo, me acerqué a su oído y le susurre _**disculpe Srta. No ha visto a mi hermosa esposa **_ se volteo rápidamente _**lo siento sr. Pero ella se fue y me dejo a mi **_ respondió siguiéndome el juego y con picardía en la voz _**lo siento Srta. Pero como mi esposa ninguna **_ inmediatamente sonrió y me incline para besarla, ella pidió acceso con su lengua y yo se lo accedí de inmediato, pero claro tenia que llegar alguien a interrumpirnos. Alice carraspeo para que nos separaramos

_**Chicos por favor hay un montón de gente que los quiere felicitar **_nos tomo a ambos del brazo y no jalo hacia un montón de gente.

Pasamos un rato platicando con los invitados hasta que llego la banda que alice había contratado y de inmediato empezaron a tocar, y toda la gente se fue a bailar a la pista jale a bella para que bailáramos _**solo lo hare por que ya estoy segura de que ya no te pisare**_ uso como escusa pero yo estaba seguro de que como su equilibrio había mejorado disfrutaba haciéndolo _**si amor como tu digas **_empezamos a bailar primero tocaron las canciones movidas en las cuales bella se movia increíblemente bien _**veo que has mejorado bastante amor **_le susurre al oído a lo cual me repondio con una sonrisa y después siguieron las lentas y pegue a bella mas a mi _**feliz aniversario amor no sabes cuanta es la felicidad que me has dado desde que llegaste a mi vida, y que empece a vivir solo hasta el dia en que te conoci no tienes idea de cuanto te amo. **_ Le dije con el corazón en la mano _**yo te amo mas a ti desde el primer momento en que te vi, en lo único que pensaba era en ti no podía sacarte de mi mente, después te conoci mejor me enamore de tu persona no solo me enamore ame cada cosa de ti te amo Edward. **_Me incline para besarla el beso solo desprendia amor la bese con todo el amor que sentí por ella. Pero como no por 2da vez en la noche alice nos volvió a interrumpir, pero esta vez por el micrófono _**Edward, bella separence ya, es hora de que los esposos se entreguen sus regalos. Vamos traigan aca sus regalos. **_Bella y yo fuimos cada uno por su regalo, dejaría que ella fuera primero y después yo. Fue por la música que le entregue a la banda en partituras para que la tocaran, lo bueno de ser vampiro esque te aprendia todo muy rápido asi que ya me sabia la canción. Bella y yo subimos al escenario cada una con su regalo. Alice que ya sabie mi plan me ayudo a que fuera bella la primera en dar el regalo. Ella seguía con el micrófono y estaba en medio de nosotros _** bella primero tu. **_Sonrio y luego me entrego una caja envuelta en papel de regalo _**vamos, ábrelo **_me alentó bella

Abri la caja y tenia un álbum muy grueso donde decía "juntos por toda la eternidad" lo abri y estaban las primeras fotos que nos sacamos bella y yo desde el comienzo de nuestra relación en el hospital después del ataque de james, en el baile de graduación, nuestro primer verano juntos, después de mi regreso, en nuestra boda, una de reneesme, bella y yo y un monton que nos habíamos tomado durante todo lo que tenia bella de terminar el álbum había una nota "por este y mas aniversarios juntos. Con amor bella".

Lo cerre y abrace a bella y la bese. Pero como si no fuera suficiente alice nos volvió a separar por 3era vez. _**Chicos ya separence terminaran haciendo el amor enfrente de todos jajajaja **_bella y yo la fulminamos con la mirada por que lo dijo por el micrófono y todos e estaban riendo._**tu turno Edward. **_Le entregue la caja donde tenia su regalo, al abrirlo esbozo una gran sonrisa _**gracias amor **_y me dio un gran beso en los labios _**eso no es todo amor**_ le susurre en el oído le di una señal a la banda para que iniciara la música alice me dio el micrófono mientras bella me veía con los ojos como platos.

**Dicen que no, que en la vida no se busca**

**El amor, dicen también que es mejor que **

**Llegue solo, cierto es, por que yo te busque**

**Antes si fracase, confundido hasta me **

**Enamore, solo me lastime, del amor desconfié**

**Y dude, y hasta el juego lo pensé**

Bella me miraba con una gran sonrisa y yo solo recordaba esta parte como en la que estaba solo y no tenia mas razones para vivir que mi familia, pero que estaba buscando razones por las cuales vivir.

**Pero el fin te encontré o me encontraste tu**

**O quizá fue el amor que al final se apiado**

**Pero al fin te encontré, te vi y no dude**

Solo recordaba mi historia con bella, pensando que dios me había dado una segunda oportunidad al encontrarla o que ella me hubiera encontrado.

**Se que me e equivocado, y fue en vano**

**Jurar amor en en pasado, por que a solo**

**A ti te e amado, gracias por ser mi alegría **

**Y mi poesía, mi placer no importa el ayer**

**Tu presente y tu futuro quiero ser,**

De como fue en vano jurarle amor a bella cuando me fui diciéndole que no la amaba, como deseaba volcer y convertirme en parte de su vida de nuevo.

**por Que yo te busque, antes si fracasé,**

**Confundido hasta me enamore **

**Solo me lastime, del amor deconfie**

**Y dude, y hasta el juego lo pensé**

**Pero al fin te encontré, o me **

**Encontraste tu, o quizá fue el amor **

**Que al final se apiado, pero al fin te **

**Encontré, te vi y no dude, se que me eh**

**Equivocado y fue en vano jurar amor en**

**El pasado, y es que al fin te encontré, **

**Es que al fin te encontréeeeeeee, **

**Pero al fin te encontré, o me encontraste**

**Tu, o quizá fue el amor que al final se**

**Apiado, pero el fin te encontré te vi y **

**No dude, se que me e equivocado y**

**Fue en vano jurar amor en el pasado**

**Por que solo a tiiiiiii….**

**Te e amadoooooo….. **

Todo el publico estallo en aplausos. Me dirigi hacia bella que estaba a mi lado en el escenario y la abrace _**bella te agradesco que aigas llegado a mi vida a cambiarlo todo, que me haigas dado una hermosa hija, por darme tu amor, por querer pasar toda la eternidad conmigo te amo.**_ Le susurren el oído y después la bese con toda la intensidad posible olvidándome de toda la gente.

Al separarme de ella esta vez fue ella la que se acerco a mi oído_** Edward tu no tienes nada que agradecerme soy yo la que te agradece por amarme, por ser lo suficientemente fuerte y salvarme siempre la vida, por siempre sacrificarte por mi te amo.**_ Y esta vez fue ella la que me beso. No me importaba todo lo que tuve que esperarla, ni todas las dificultades que pasamos, lo que me importaba es que al fin la había encontrado.

Fin.


End file.
